This application is based on Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-002801, filed Jun. 12, 1998, and published Jan. 7, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a coating composition for optical parts, a thin film layer made of the coating composition and an optical part. In particular, it relates to a coating composition favorable for obtaining optical parts having good impact resistance, good adhesion between the substrate and the thin film layer, good scratch resistance and good antireflection capabilities, and also to a thin film layer made of the coating composition and an optical part including the coating composition.
Recently, plastic materials have been used for optical parts in place of inorganic glass, especially for eyeglass lenses, because they are lightweight and have good dyeability and good impact resistance. In particular, a diethylene glycol bisallylcarbonate polymer (hereinafter referred to as CR-39) has been used, primarily for plastic lenses. However, it has a refractive index of 1.50, which is lower than that of inorganic glass. Although lenses made of CR-39 have relatively strong power, they are thick and do not generally have a good appearance. Various types of high-refractive-index, low-chromatic-aberration plastic lenses have also been tried, but they are also not free from problems.
Ordinary plastic lenses are poor in scratch resistance. It has been known to provide a silicone-based, hard coat layer on the substrate surface of plastic lenses to improve scratch resistance. In addition, the hard coat layer can be overcoated with an inorganic antireflection layer. The reflection layer can be applied, for example, by vacuum vapor deposition. The added antireflection layer provides the additional benefit of reducing surface reflection that could cause image flickering. In addition, an outer layer can be provided to protect the inner layers from aging. A problem that occurs, however, in forming both a hard coat layer and an antireflection layer on the surface of a plastic substrate is that the impact resistance of the lenses is low.
One means for improving the impact resistance of lenses comprising a low-refractive-index substrate, such as CR-39, is to form a thermosetting or thermoplastic resin layer between the substrate and the hard coat layer (JP-A-63-87223, JP-A-63-141001). However, lenses which have a high-refractive-index substrate, such as polythiourethane, and a resin layer, will exhibit interfacial light interference due to the difference in refractive index between the substrate and the hard coat layer. The result will be diminished optical quality, as well as inferior appearance. For lenses of that type, a technique of forming a primer layer of a thermosetting or thermoplastic resin that contains particles of dispersed metal oxide has been used (JP-A-9-80206, JP-A-9-291227). However, this method of incorporating particles of metal oxide in the primer layer is problematic in that the impact resistance of the lenses is lowered, even though the refractive index of the layer can be increased.
In order to overcome many of the problems in the prior art, the invention provides a high-refractive-index thin film layer, which has good impact resistance, good adhesiveness between the substrate and the thin film layer, good scratch resistance and good antireflection capabilities.
The invention provides a coating composition for optical parts, and in particular, a thin film layer on the substrate surface. The thin film layer is preferably formed by curing the coating composition. Also provided is a method for producing optical parts, which comprises applying the coating liquid onto the surface of a synthetic resin substrate to form thereon a thin film layer.
In one aspect, the invention provides a coating composition for optical parts, which comprises:
(i) a dithian ring containing sulfur compound of the general formula (1): 
wherein n is an integer from 1 to 3, or a benzene ring containing sulfur compound of the general formula (2): 
wherein m is 0 or 1, and
(ii) a polyfunctional thiol.
In a preferred embodiment, the polyfunctional thiol is at least one thiol selected from the group consisting of 2,5-dimercaptomethyl-1,4-dithian and its oligomers, 1,2,3-trimercaptopropane, tetrakis(7-mercapto-2,5-dithiaheptyl)methane, pentaerythritol tetrakis(2-mercaptoacetate), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiodibenzenedithiol, bis(4-mercapto-2-thiobutylphenyl) sulfide and bis(7-mercapto-2,5-dithiaheptylphenyl) sulfide.
In another embodiment, the thin film layer can be applied to an optical part, and the optical part can further comprise a hard coat layer and an antireflection layer on the thin film layer. The hard coat layer can comprise particles of metal oxide and an organic silicon compound. The optical part can be an eyeglass lens.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a method for producing optical parts, comprising the steps of:
(A) applying a coating liquid onto a surface of a plastic substrate, and
(B) forming a thin film of said coating liquid, wherein said coating liquid comprises
(i) a dithian ring containing sulfur compound of a general formula (1A): 
wherein n is an integer from 1 to 3, or a benzene ring containing sulfur compound of the general formula (2A): 
wherein m is 0 or 1, and
(ii) a polyfunctional thiol.
The method can further comprise the steps of forming a hard coat layer and an antireflection layer on the thin film layer.
We have found that when a thin film layer of a coating composition for optical parts comprises (1) a dithian ring containing sulfur compound and/or a benzene ring containing sulfur compound, and (2) a polyfunctional thiol compound formed on the surface of a plastic substrate, the resulting optical parts have good impact resistance and good adhesion between the substrate and the overlying layer. These good qualities remain even when a hard coat film and an antireflection film are further formed on the thin film layer.
The coating composition for optical parts comprises (1) a dithian ring containing sulfur compound and/or a benzene ring containing sulfur compound, and (2) a polyfunctional thiol compound. Preferred examples of the dithian ring containing sulfur compounds of formula (1) include 2,5-bis(2-thia-3-butenyl)- 1,4-dithian (n=1 in formula (1)), 2,5-bis(3-thia-4-pentenyl)-1,4-dithian (n=2 in the same), 2,5-bis(4-thia-5-hexenyl)-1,4-dithian (n=3 in the same), etc.
Preferred examples of the benzene ring containing sulfur compounds of formula (2) include bis(4-vinylthiophenyl) sulfide (m=0 in formula (2)), bis(4-vinylthiomethylphenyl) sulfide (m=1 in the same), etc.
Preferred polyfunctional thiol compounds that can be used in the invention are 2,5-dimercaptomethyl-1,4-dithian (hereinafter referred to as DMMD), DMMD oligomers, 1,2,3-trimercaptopropane, tetrakis(7-mercapto-2,5-dithiaheptyl)methane, pentaerythritol tetrakis(2-mercaptoacetate), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiodibenzenedithiol, bis(4-mercapto-2-thiobutylphenyl) sulfide, bis(7-mercapto-2,5-dithiaheptylphenyl) sulfide, etc. These compounds can be used either singly or in combination.
In addition to those mentioned above, other polyfunctional thiols can be used. Included are aliphatic polythiols such as methanedithiol, 1,2-ethanedithiol, 1,1-propanedithiol, 1,2-propanedithiol, 1,3-propanedithiol, 2,2-propanedithiol, 1,6-hexanedithiol, 1,2,3-propanetrithiol, 1,1-cyclohexanedithiol, 1,2-cyclohexanedithiol, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,3-dithiol, 3,4-dimethoxybutane-1,2-dithiol, 2-methylcyclohexane-2,3-dithiol, 1,1-bis(mercaptomethyl)cyclohexane, 2,3-dimercapto-1-propanol (2-mercaptoacetate), 2,3-dimercapto-1-propanol (3-mercaptopropionate), diethylene glycol bis(2-mercaptoacetate), diethylene glycol bis(3-mercaptopropionate), 1,2-dimercaptopropyl methyl ether, 2,3-dimercaptopropyl methyl ether, 2,2-bis(mercaptomethyl)-1,3-propanedithiol, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) ether, ethylene glycol bis(2-mercaptoacetate), ethylene glycol bis(3-mercaptopropionate), trimethylolpropane tris(2-mercaptoacetate), trimethylolpropane tris(3-mercaptopropionate), pentaerythritol tetrakis(2-mercaptoacetate), pentaerythritol tetrakis(3-mercaptopropionate), etc.; and their halogen-substituted compounds such as chlorine-substituted compounds, bromine-substituted compounds, etc.; aromatic polythiols such as 1,2-dimercaptobenzene, 1,3-dimercaptobenzene, 1,4-dimercaptobenzene, 1,2-bis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2-bis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2-bis(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2-bis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,3-trimercaptobenzene, 1,2,4-trimercaptobenzene, 1,3,5-trimercaptobenzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetramercaptobenzene, 1,2,3,5-tetramercaptobenzene, 1,2,4,5-tetramercaptobenzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2,3,5-tetrakis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptomethyl)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2,3,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethyl)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptomethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,3,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethyleneoxy)benzene, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimercaptobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimercaptobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimercaptobibenzyl, 2,5-toluenedithiol, 3,4-toluenedithiol, 1,4-naphthalenedithiol, 1,5-naphthalenedithiol, 2,6-naphthalenedithiol, 2,7-naphthalenedithiol, 2,4-dimethylbenzene-1,3-dithiol, 4,5-dimethylbenzene-1,3-dithiol, 9,10-anthracenedimethanethiol, 1,3-di-(p-methoxyphenyl)propane-2,2-dithiol, 1,3-diphenylpropane-2,2-dithiol, phenylmethane-1,1-dithiol, 2,4-di(p-mercaptophenyl)pentane, etc.; aromatic polythiols such as 1,2-bis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2-bis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,3-bis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,4-bis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,2,4-tris(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3,5-tetrakis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptomethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3,4-tetrakis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,2,3,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, 1,2,4,5-tetrakis(mercaptoethylthio)benzene, etc.; aliphatic polythiols such as bis(mercaptomethyl) sulfide, bis(mercaptoethyl) sulfide, bis(mercaptopropyl) sulfide, bis(mercaptoethylthio)methane, bis(2-mercaptoethylthio)methane, bis(3-mercaptopropylthio)methane, 1,2-bis(mercaptomethylthio)ethane, 1,2-bis(mercaptoethylthio)ethane, 1,2-bis(mercaptopropylthio)ethane, 1,3-bis(mercaptomethylthio)propane, 1,3-bis(2-mercaptoethylthio)propane, 1,3-bis(3-mercaptopropylthio)propane, 1,2,3-tris(mercaptomethylthio)propane, 1,2,3-tris(2-mercaptoethylthio)propane, 1,2,3-tris(3-mercaptoethylthio)propane, 2,5-dimercapto-1,4-dithian, 2,5-dimercaptomethyl-1,4-dithian, 2,6-dimercaptomethyl-1,4-dithian, bis(mercaptomethyl) disulfide, bis(mercaptoethyl) disulfide, bis(mercaptopropyl) disulfide, and their thioglycolates and mercaptopropionates, as well as hydroxymethyl sulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxymethyl sulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), hydroxyethyl sulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxyethyl sulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), hydroxypropyl sulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxypropyl sulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), hydroxymethyl disulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxymethyl disulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), hydroxyethyl disulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxyethyl disulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), hydroxypropyl disulfide bis(2-mercaptoacetate), hydroxypropyl disulfide bis(3-mercaptopropionate), 2-mercaptoethyl ether bis(2-mercaptoacetate), 2-mercaptoethyl ether bis(3-mercaptopropionate), 1,4-dithian-2,5-dithiol bis(2-mercaptoacetate), 1,4-dithian-2,5-dithiol bis(3-mercaptopropionate), bis(2-mercaptoethyl) thioglycolate, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) thiodipropionate, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) 4,4-thiodibutyrate, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) dithiodiglycolate, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) dithiodipropionate, bis(2-mercaptoethyl) 4,4-dithiodibutyrate, bis(2,3-dimercaptopropyl) thiodiglycolate, bis(2,3-dimercaptopropyl) thiodipropionate, bis(2,3-dimercaptopropyl) dithiodiglycolate, bis(2,3-dimercaptopropyl) dithiodipropionate, etc.
The ratio of the sulfur compound of formula (1) and/or the sulfur compound of formula (2) to the polyfunctional thiol to be in the composition is preferably from 4/1 to 1/1, more preferably from 3/2 to 1/1, in terms of the molar ratio of the functional groups, i.e., sulfur compound/polyfunctional thiol.
The coating composition of the invention may contain any components that may be used in ordinary coating compositions.
The thin film layer of the invention is preferably formed by curing the coating composition, and the cured layer is generally transparent. Heat, ultraviolet (UV) radiation or any curing agent may be used for curing the coating composition to form the thin film layer. The coating composition can be cured by heating in the presence of a thermal polymerization catalyst, which includes, for example, known azo compounds such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 1,1 xe2x80x2-azobis(cyclohexane-1,1 -carbonitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(4-methoxy-2,4-dimethyl-valeronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2-phenylazo-2,4-dimethyl-4-methoxyvaleronitrile, 2-cyano-2-propylazoformamide, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane) dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(methyl isobutyrate), etc.; organic peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide, isobutyl peroxide, acetyl peroxide, etc. Curing it under UV radiation may be effected in the presence of a photo-polymerization catalyst, which includes, for example, known photo-catalysts such as benzophenone, p-chlorobenzophenone, o-methoxybenzophenone, acetophenone, o-methoxyacetophenone, 2,2-diethoxyacetophenone, benzaldehyde, dibenzosuberone, thioxanthone, benzanthrone, benzoin methyl ether, etc.
The amount of the catalyst to be used is not critical, but, depending on the components constituting the coating composition in general, it preferably falls between 0.01 and 5.0% by weight, more preferably between 0.1 and 2.0% by weight of the coating composition.
When the transparent thin film layer is formed by curing under heat, it is desirable that the coating composition for optical parts be applied to a lens, and then dried in hot air at a temperature between 70 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 90 and 120xc2x0 C. If the temperature is lower than 70xc2x0 C., the transparent thin film layer will be insufficiently cured. On the other hand, if the temperature is higher than 150xc2x0 C., the substrate and the transparent thin film layer will become yellowed. The curing time can be generally between 15 and 120 minutes, preferably between 30 and 60 minutes. When the layer is formed by curing with UV rays, it is desirable that the UV radiation is applied for 1 to 120 seconds, preferably for 15 to 60 seconds. If UV radiation time is shorter than one second, the transparent thin film layer will be insufficiently cured; but if cured longer than 120 seconds, plastic lenses will become yellowed.
The coating composition may be diluted with a solvent. Any known solvent can be used, but preferred compounds are methyl ethyl ketone, ethyl acetate, xylene, toluene, benzene, chloroform, chlorobenzene, and o-dichlorobenzene. These may be used either singly or in combination as a mixed solvent. A leveling agent may be added to the coating composition for the propose of improving coatability of the composition.
To apply the coating composition onto a substrate surface, any known method of dipping, spin-coating, spraying, etc. may be employed. Preferred methods are dipping and spin-coating. Prior to applying the coating composition onto a substrate, the substrate may be chemically processed with acids, alkalis or various organic solvents, or physically processed with plasma, UV rays, etc., or may be washed with various detergents.
It is desirable that the thin film layer of the invention have a refractive index of not less than 1.60, more preferably falling between 1.60 and 1.75. If the refractive index is lower than 1.60, the thin film layer formed on a high-refractive-index substrate will produce an interference fringe that degrades the appearance of the coated substrate. The refractive index is preferably that of a film composition having a thickness of 0.5 mm as measured with an Abbxc3xa9""s refractometer.
The thin film layer preferably has a thickness of from 0.1 to 20 xcexcm, more preferably from 0.5 to 10 xcexcm. If the thickness is less than 0.1 xcexcm, the layer will not provide significant impact resistance to the coated substrate. If the thickness is greater than 20 xcexcm, a hard coat layer provided on the thin film layer can be more easily become cracked.
The optical parts of the invention comprise the thin film layer on a plastic substrate and, preferably, a hard coat layer and an antireflection layer on the thin film layer. The hard coat layer preferably comprises fine metal oxide grains and an organic silicon compound of, for example, the general formula (3):
(R1)a(R2)bSi(OR3)4xe2x88x92(a+b)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
wherein R1 and R2 each independently represent an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an acyl group, a halogen atom, a glycidoxy group, an epoxy group, an amino group, a phenyl group, a mercapto group, a methacryloxy group or a cyano group; R3 represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group, an acyl group or a phenyl group; and a and b each independently represent 0 or 1.
As fine grain metal oxide colloidal particles, metal oxides can be used. For example, tungsten oxide (WO3), zinc oxide (ZnO), silicon oxide (SiO2), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), titanium oxide (TiO2), zirconium oxide (ZrO2), tin oxide (SnO2), beryllium oxide (BeO), antimony oxide (Sb2O5) or the like can be used. These may be used either singly or in combination.
The organic silicon compound of formula (3) is preferably: Methyl silicate, ethyl silicate, n-propyl silicate, iso-propyl silicate, n-butyl silicate, sec-butyl silicate, tert-butyl silicate, tetraacetoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, methyltripropoxysilane, methyltriacetoxysilane, methyltributoxysilane, methyltripropoxysilane, methyltriamyloxysilane, methyltriphenoxysilane, methyltribenzyloxysilane, methyltriphenethyloxysilane, glycidoxymethyltrimethoxysilane, glycidoxymethyltriethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxyethyltriethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxyethyltrimethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxyethyltriethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxypropyltriethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxypropyltriethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyltriethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyltripropoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyltributoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropyltriphenoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxybutyltrimethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxybutyltriethoxysialne, xcex2-glycidoxybutyltrimethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxybutyltriethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxybutyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxybutyltriethoxysilane, xcex4-glycidoxybutyltrimethoxysilane, xcex4-glycidoxybutyltriethoxysilane, (3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)methyltrimethoxysilane, (3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)methyltriethoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltrimethoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltriethoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltripropoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyciohexyl)ethyltributoxysilane, xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltriphenoxysilane, xcex3-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)propyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)propyltriethoxysilane, xcex4-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)butyltrimethoxysilane, xcex4-(xcex43,4-epoxycyclohexyl)butyltriethoxysilane, glycidoxymethylmethyldimethoxysilane, glycidoxymethylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxyethylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxyethylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxyethylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxyethylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex1-glycidoxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex2-glycidoxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldipropoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldibutoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldiphenoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylethyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylvinyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylvinyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylphenyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-glycidoxypropylphenyldiethoxysilane, ethyltrimethoxysilane, ethyltriethoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, vinyltriacetoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxyethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane, phenyltriethoxysilane, phenyltriacetoxysilane, xcex3-chloropropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-chloropropyltriethoxysilane, xcex3chloropropyltriacetoxysilane, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-mercaptopropyltriethoxysilane, xcex2-cyanoethyltriethoxysilane, chloromethyltrimethoxysilane, chloromethyltriethoxysilane, N-(xcex2-aminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-(xcex2-aminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane, N-(xcex2-aminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, N-(xcex2-aminoethyl)-xcex3-aminopropylmethyldiethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, phenylmethyldimethoxysilane, dimethyldiethoxysilane, phenylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-chloropropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-chloropropylmethyldiethoxysilane, dimethyldiacetoxysilane, xcex3-methacryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-methacryloxypropylmethyldiethoxysilane, xcex3-mercaptopropylmethyldimethoxysilane, xcex3-mercaptopropylmethyldiethoxysilane, methylvinyldimethoxysilane, methylvinyldiethoxysilane, etc.
The antireflection layer which can be formed over the hard coat layer is not critical, and any known inorganic oxides may be used. The layer may be of a single-layered or multi-layered film.
The substrate for the optical parts of the invention may be any plastic substrate. For example, copolymers of methyl methacrylate and one or more other monomers, copolymers of diethylene glycol bisallyl carbonate and one or more other monomers, polycarbonates, polystyrenes polyvinyl chlorides, unsaturated polyesters, polyethylene terephthalates, polyurethanes polythiourethanes, sulfide resins formed through ene-thiol reaction, sulfur-containing vinyl polymers, etc. However, the plastic substrates are not limited to those listed above.
The optical parts of the invention have many applications in various fields, and are especially useful as eyeglass lenses.
The invention is further described by the Examples. However, these Examples are not intended to restrict the scope of the invention.